Galactic Enforcers
The Galactic Enforcers are a group of alien superheroes who act as protectors of the galaxy. They first appeared in The Galactic Enforcers. History Ben 10 After coming to Earth to arrest SixSix and Vulkanus, the Enforcer's leader, Ultimos grants Ben an honorary association in their group, the Omnitrix making him a hero by substitute. Tini develops a crush on Ben after first seeing him as Four Arms, Ben having unintentionally timed out from his transformation of Four Arms during their arrival. He tries to avoid the form later, despite Tini's determination. Because of this, Synaptak, who feels affection towards Tini, grows jealous. Ben, on the other hand, is understanding enough to catch this and provokes Synaptak into revealing his emotions to Tini, granting both of their wishes. Alien Force The Galactic Enforcers made a cameo appearance in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1. As part of his plan to destroy Ben Tennyson, Vilgax attacked the Enforcers' home planet, T-K, and challenged Ultimos to a duel, but Tini and Synaptak apparently interfered with the duel, causing Vilgax to attack the two and then defeat Ultimos. Vilgax then drained Ultimos' powers with the help of Psyphon and then claimed their planet as part of his empire. Future The Galactic Enforcers appear in Ben 10,000, where future Ben 10,000's almost-perfect defending of the world leaves them practically without a career, being forced to take Ben's defeated criminals to prison. After future Ben is enlightened by ten-year old Ben, he tells them to handle the Nuevo Circus Freaks instead. Notable Members Ultimos Ultimos is an alien very similar to the comic hero Superman, because of his abilities. His attitude is a very strict copy of Superman as well. He obeys the Galactic Code of Conduct a lot, without any hesitation. Chocolate is very poisonous to his species. When he eats or comes in contact with it, it makes his whole body shrivel up and turn brown. His primary powers are superhuman strength and durability, flight, heat vision, and ice breath. Synaptak Seemingly the team's smartest member, Synaptak is a telekinetic, flying brain with an octopus-like lower tentacles and a computerized face. His primary powers are levitation, moving objects with his mind, and creating telekinetic blasts and force fields. Synaptak seems to like Tini. Tini Tini is the strongest of the three. She is a female Tetramand. Her primary powers are the same as Four Arms' with the only difference of having greater mastery of them. Her name also shows a sense of irony. Also, she showed a "fondness" for Four Arms before he changed back into Ben just at the right time. Ben Tennyson (formerly) Ben was part of the team only in the episode The Galactic Enforcers. Ben was only recruited because he was in the possession of the Omnitrix. Ben resigned after realizing that they would be better off without him. Appearances Ben 10 Season 2 *''The Galactic Enforcers'' (first appearance) Season 3 *''Ben 10,000'' (future) Ben 10: Alien Force Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' (first reappearance) Trivia *Incarcecon was built nearly 500 years ago by the very first version of the Galactic Enforcers.Pop-up trivia from the enhanced version of Ben 10: Secret of the OmnitrixFile:Galactic Enforcers Incarcecon.PNG References Category:Groups Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Honorary/Unofficial Plumbers Category:Characters Category:Original Series Characters